


What is this thing called a Heart Attack?

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Love, M/M, Prideshipping, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba confronts Roland about an issue of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this thing called a Heart Attack?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vespera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespera/gifts).



Roland staggered to his door as someone pounded furiously on it. "Coming!" He called as he donned his robe. Who in their right mind would wake up the majordomo at 3am? Were they looking to get fired?

But his insults died at the young, disheaved man at his door. "M- Mister Kaiba?"

"Roland," the CEO began and waltzed right into Roland's employee-appointed room. "Call me a doctor."

"Sir?" Roland asked, dumbfounded as he watched his boss take a seat in his comfy chair by the quiet fireplace.

"It happened again," Kaiba growled and clutched his shirt over his chest.

At that, Roland smiled and took up a seat on his sofa. "Were you with… him?" He asked delicately.

"Yes," Kaiba ground out, looking everywhere but at Roland. "I was just laying there watching him sleep and my heart started beating rapidly. Am I dying? I don't think Mokuba's ready to take over yet. Where's that doctor!?"

Roland watched in amusement as his employer became more and more desperate as he spoke. "Mister Kaiba, you're fine-"

"I'm not fine! I was playing with his hair. Who gets riled up from touching hair!?"

"Sir, I believe this goes with my original theory."

Kaiba's face flushed as he looked down, angry. "I can't be…"

"Love's a strange thing…"

Mr. Kaiba suddenly stood. "Ridiculous! Forget it! I'm going back to bed!" Kaiba stormed out of Roland's room, missing the hidden smile the man had.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from my phone during a lunch break so I'm sorry it's not too involved but... just a little something for my RP partner. <3


End file.
